


Hotter than Dragon Fire

by tweettweetdropthebeat



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Violent Sex, set before TWAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweettweetdropthebeat/pseuds/tweettweetdropthebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A convict Fable is back in Fabletown, and it is up to Bigby to hunt her down before she disappears again, but every step closer he gets to catching her the more he is forced to come to terms with their sordid past. A past that she is very willing to relive. </p>
<p>She looks like sin and smells like sex. Bigby is stuck between his desire for the whirlwind named Bianca, and his bone deep love for Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotter than Dragon Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the events of TWAU or the Fable comics. I am a rabid Snowby shipper, but i feel like Bigby needs to let off steam just like the rest of us. Please let me know if you spot any errors, and I would love your feedback.

****

Bigby wondered sometimes if being Sheriff was really worth all the trouble. For all the sleepless nights, and slugs to the chest he took, was he really making a difference? Did anyone really care what the Big Bad Wolf was up to these days? 

He sighed and let the glass hit the table with a muted tink, it was always about halfway through his second glass that he started getting surly. Collin always described his attitude as more rebellious when he started to hit the bottom of the bottle, but that was just Collin being cheeky. 

Bigby took a deep breath in through his nose, and his temper started to immediately simmer down. The scent of Snow tickled his senses, she smelled tired, like she did most nights. The aroma was fairly strong, so she must have just passed through the halls, maybe she had lingered by his door like she has gotten into a habit of doing these last couple years. All the wind flew out of his sails of indignation, as much as he was underappreciated and universally reviled by the citizens of Fabletown, he knew why he kept trying. It was for how the creases in Snow’s brow would smooth away for a second when he would handle one of the many thorns in her side, or the little sigh of relief she would give when he got Crane off her back. 

He downed the rest of his second glass and poured a third; his ‘mopey faze’ as Collin liked to call it. And mope he did. To a passerby he would just seem as stoic as ever, but to the very few that really knew him, they would be able to read into the extra lines around his eyes and the slump in his shoulders. 

He fantasized about ruby red lips, and raven black hair. He wondered how soft her hand would be in his, and how soft the rest of her was. At some point his day dreaming had slipped into real dreaming, and he was suddenly startled awake by a rapping on his door. He leaned forward and harshly rubbed his eyes before stomping to the door, half ready to rip apart whoever it was at...five in the morning? Who the hell could want him so early? 

He pulled the door nearly off his hinges to reveal Snow White in a robe. His head was a swirling mix of confusion, appreciation at Snow’s attire, and somewhat lessened anger. When he spoke it was harsh even to his ears. “Snow, what’s the matter?” 

“I’m sorry to wake you, Bigby, but it is going to be a long couple days.” She looked sincerely sorry, but there was also that glint of determination in her eye that she always got when she was close to solving one of the open files. “She is back in town.” 

Bigby shook his head, hoping to clear away the mix of sleep and alcohol. “What? Who is?” 

Snow crossed her arms over her chest and an ambitious grin pulled at the corner of her lip. “The Dragon.” 

  


~~~ 

As Snow had said, Bigby was indeed busy. It was hardly six hours after Snow had come knocking on his door that he was already swamped in work. He was compiling a list of people that The Dragon, commonly known as Bianca, was known to associate with on her annual visit to Fabletown. Bigby was just getting ready to hunt down a few of the poor saps on the list when Bufkin drunkenly clamored through his door. 

“Sherif!” The winged wonder exclaimed. “Ms. Snow wanted me to give you a message before you left...granted she told me to do that an hour ago, but you are still here!” 

The wolf leveled him with a flat stare, “And that message would be…?” 

Bufkin’s face scrunched up for a second before his lightless eyes widened with recollection. “Oh yes, by orders of Mr. Crane, if you are unable to catch her this year, then we will be forced to start denying her Glamours from the thirteenth floor.” 

Bigby eyed him for a moment, shifting restlessly. “And? What is to stop her from getting her hands on illegal glamours?” 

Bufkin threw back his head with that annoyingly raspy laugh of his, when he caught his breath and realized that Bigby was a second from drop kicking him out of the office, he replied. “For a Fable of her size and power? Anything less than professional just wouldn’t do. She would be hiccuping fireballs and sprouting scales as she walked down the street.” 

The full implications of the situation dawned on the sherif. “And if she couldn’t control her form, she would have to be sent to the farm or labeled a fugitive.” Bigby crossed his arms, that was a pretty underhanded move from Crane. Bianca was never the biggest thorn in their side. Sure, she was breaking a few of the rules, but nothing that would warrant the label of ‘fugitive’. It was almost a tradition at this point; she would show up in town, have to wait around a few days for the witches to fill her order, and Bigby would chase her around on Snow’s orders in an attempt to make her answer for her petty crimes, get her registered, and make her finally settle in Fabletown instead of running all over the country. Many of the Fables were very uncomfortable with a Fable running around, jeopardizing their secret existence. If Bianca would just settle down where someone could keep an eye on her, she would cease being an issue in the eyes of the law. 

“Exactly!” Bufkin chimed in. “Crane is furious about the whole situation, I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to personally toss her down the Witching Well.” 

“I’d like to see him try.” Bigby grabbed his pack of cigarettes and made his way to the door. “My money is on the one that breathes fire.” 

  


~~~ 

Bigby was on his third stop of the day with no leads, and was swiftly running out of patience. He descended the stairs to the entrance of the Trip Trap bar, with any luck Bianca would be hanging around one of the few Fable owned bars. The thought of her maybe hanging around with a bunch of mundies to keep him from hauling her in was enough to give him a headache. He knew that option was unlikely, her Glamour was running out and hanging out with mundies would be too risky. 

Bigby knew the other reason she would never let her trail go completely cold, but he refused to consciously acknowledge it. 

Pushing into the bar, he paused in the doorway to take in the scene. He had only been in this bar a handful of times, usually looking for someone. There was the female owner behind the bar, what was her name again? Haley, or maybe Holly? 

The Sheriff put it out of his mind, instead focusing on the current clientele, most of whom were now staring at him. His eyes glided over to the corner next to the bar, catching a blond head deliberately ducking down. Bigby growled under his breath and strode over to the corner. 

It would be Jack, the former outlaw probably felt a kinship to Bianca as a fellow troublemaker. In fact, there is a good chance that the two crossed paths when Jack still lived outside of Fabletown. 

The wolf slid into the spot next to Jack, carefully placed between the blonde man and the door. The man in question turned towards the Sheriff with a shit eating grin. “Well if it isn’t my favorite mutt of the law.” 

“Jack.” Bigby growled in acknowledgement. 

“I suppose you are here to harass me?” Jack took another sip from his drink, not meeting Bigby’s questioning gaze. 

“I was wondering if you had any out of town guests, maybe an old friend?” Bigby wasn’t usually fond of beating around the bush, but he had interrogated Jack enough times to know that he liked to be a bit theatrical about spilling the beans. 

“Oh, we were quite good friends.” Jack chuckled and Bigby’s gut writhed with a touch of anger. “Of course, I was close with a lot of my old friends. Can’t say I’ve seen any of them in a while.” 

The wolf could smell that lie from a mile away, it’s like Jack wasn’t even trying. “You need to tell me the truth, it would make this whole thing easier on both of us.” 

Jack put on a moue of confusion that was so cheesy that it was insulting. Bigby didn’t take kindly to insult. “I am sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Bigby’s eyes clenched in a mix of frustration and lack of sleep. “Bianca, Jack. I am talking about Bianca. Where is she?” He tapped his cigarette pack and pulled out a fresh smoke. 

“Oh…doesn’t ring a bell.” 

Bigby crushed the pack in his clenched fist, which only served to anger him further. He turned on the blonde man with fire in his eyes; his hand was a blur as it shot out to grip Jack’s arm. “I am not having any of your shit right now, Jack. Tell me, or I will throw you in a cell until she leaves town.” 

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t…” 

“I hear the beds are especially hard and full of bugs.” Bigby’s eyes were a serious as death as he stared down Jack. 

The other man let out a heavy sigh. “Fine, at risk of her beating me half to death, I can’t tell you where she is holed up, but I suggest you give Briar Rose a call. They are a lot closer these days” 

Bigby’s brows drew down, what would Sleeping Beauty want with the beast that kept her guarded for so long? Before he could push for more info, Jack slipped out of his grip like the slippery shit he is. With a quick wave to the woman behind the counter, he bolted through the door. 

  


~~~ 

Bigby downed a quick glass of whiskey before making his way out of the bar, a block down he ran into a pay phone. Fishing around for some change, he stepped into the booth; the coins clinked as he fed them to the machine and dialed the number for Briar Rose’s building. It took a second for the door man to answer the call, his accent unbearably posh from working in the nicest housing in Fabletown. 

“I need you to connect me to Briar Rose.” Bigby mumbled past his cigarette, trying his best not to get too intimate with the nasty receiver. 

“I am afraid Ms. Rose is not taking calls right now.” The doorman replied insufferably. 

Bigby rolled his eyes, vaguely hoping that the man on the other end would somehow know. “Listen, I am going to be really pissed if I have to go down there and waste my time. This is Sheriff Wolf, and this is official Fabletown business. Put me through to Briar Rose.” 

The doorman paused. “I...Ms. Rose said under no circumstances-” 

“Put her through. Now!” Bigby really didn’t want to have to shout. However, what could be so important that Briar Rose is denying all calls? Could Bianca have taken her captive? That was somewhat reminiscent of their history together. There was shuffling on the other end of the line, then the ringing started again. 

This time it was a woman who picked up, a hint of annoyance in her tone. “Yes?” 

“Briar Rose, this is Sheriff Wolf. I need to speak to you.” The wolf replied. 

Her tone shifted to a point a little past genuine friendliness that set Bigby’s teeth on edge. “Oh, oh course. What can I help you with?” 

“Where is Bianca?” Bigby growled in response to her overly sweet attitude. 

“I’m sorry? You mean the dragon that kept me locked up in a tower for years?” Briar’s voice was mad in a very overplayed way. “Why should I know where that harpy is?” 

He could smell the bullshit from across town. “Look, you know something, just tell me the truth and I will be out of your hair.” 

“I don’t know, Sheriff, I haven’t even seen her in decades.” She countered. 

“I will come down there and search your apartment, but I really don’t have the damn time for that. Now, lets try that honesty thing again.” The wolf grumbled over the line. 

“You will not come over and ransack my apartment!” The indignation in her voice was very real, and he couldn’t blame her. If he had a place half as nice, he wouldn’t want people grubbing it up either. Suddenly, there was some rustling, and he could hear Briar Rose’s complaints faintly over the line, like she had set the phone down. 

“Calm down, Princess.” a new, very familiar voice echoed through the receiver. 

“No…” Bigby shook his head. 

“Hello there, Bigby.” The other woman addressed him now. “Its been awhile.” 

“Bianca!” Bigby snarled. “Why the hell-” 

“Calm down, boy.” Bianca cut him off. “Briar Rose and I have been playing hide and seek with you for years now.” She paused for a second before muttering more to herself than to Bigby; “Looks like I will need a new hideout…” 

“Bianca, you need to get registered at the Business Office.” Bigby was tapping his foot anxiously, mentally calculating how quickly he could get to the apartment. 

“Oh Bigby, are you gonna come pick me up?” her voice dropped into a deep, suggestive register. “Take me down?” 

She was chuckling on the other end like she knew his ears turned a little pink. “Bianca, this has to stop. You can’t run forever.” 

“You seem pretty sure about that.” Her voice was like smoke and silk. “Stop looking for me, Bigby. I’ll find you.” 

The line went dead before Bigby could get a word in edgewise. He hung up the phone and leaned against the wall of the booth, letting out a deep sigh. He pulled at the collar of his already loose tie and tried to take stock. 

The Sheriff knew exactly where she would be, and exactly what she was up to. A few snatches of some very old memories flashed behind his closed eyes before he banished them to the back of his mind. With another deep breath, he stepped from the booth and turned in the direction of his apartment. Things would go differently this time, he would make sure of that. 

  


~~~ 

He could smell her from the moment he stepped out of the elevator on his floor, she smelt of lust and fire. His steps got progressively slower as he approached the door to his apartment, never had he been so reluctant to go home. He steeled his nerve and slid the key in the lock, with a slight creak, the door opened. Bigby slid inside and closed the door quickly behind him, it would do him no favors if someone spotted a wanted woman in his apartment. If Snow saw her… 

Bianca’s scent was heavy in the air now, along with the tell tale smell of one of his cigarettes burning. He looked up and she was the first thing he saw, perched on his makeshift dinner table, figure illuminated by the neon lights across the street. One of her heavily tattooed arms was resting on her crossed legs, one of his cigarettes dangling between her elegant fingers. 

At his arrival, she gave him a smirk and blew out a cloud of smoke that did nothing to dim the stare she had him fixed with. Bigby had read once that dragons could hypnotize with their stare, stop a warrior cold in their tracks. Though it was more than her eyes that were transfixing, she could freeze any number of men and women where they stand in many ways. With her pale skin that wasn’t covered in much except ink, and her very clearly dyed, but no less attractive bright blonde. A lot of people found her look too intense; mothers would pull their kids away, and the elderly would cluck at her to be more ladylike. But that is exactly what Bianca was; she was intense in all aspects, like a hurricane given human form. 

Bigby couldn’t imagine how the naysayers would react if they saw her true form. 

“You sure took your time, Bigby.” She spoke and her voice hit him like a physical blow, so much power lay under the surface of her smokey tone. “Here I was afraid I would run out of your cigarettes.” 

She chuckled as she took another drag off the stick of tobacco, and he deposited his keys on the table beside the door without breaking eye contact. “That’s a bad habit.” 

The corner of her red lips drew up in a smirk. “Well, I can’t very well be blowing smoke out of thin air in front of the Mundies, now can I?” She punctuated her statement by puffing out a couple of smoke rings without taking a drag on the cigarette. Bigby could even smell the difference in the smoke, the smell of dragonfire was very distinct. 

“What are you doing here, Bianca?” The Wolf cut right to the point, hoping he could get her out as quickly as possible. 

Bianca didn’t respond for a moment, instead she stamped out the cigarette in his overflowing ashtray, and slipped off the edge of the table. Bigby finally got a good look at what she was wearing, which wasn’t much; a form fitting tank top and a pair of shorts that were barely there. Though, he couldn’t condemn her for the outfit, the heat was blistering outside, and she always did burn hot with all that fire in her belly. He recalled how hot her hands were on his skin long ago. 

He wasn’t sure how, but he is fairly sure that she knew exactly what he was thinking about. She had on an ironically wolfish grin. “Bigby, you know exactly why I’m here.” 

“We can’t do this, Bianca.” He was about to take a step back as she took one forward, but he couldn’t afford to show weakness in front of her. This was a faceoff of two apex predators that he couldn’t afford to lose. 

“Can’t?” Bianca raised a well defined brow. “Did you get hitched since I last saw you?” 

He didn’t answer, just glared. 

“No…” She puffed out her lower lip in a faux pout. Her lips twisted up a second later. “But you wish you had. Scared little Snow is going to find out your secret?” 

His schooled expression slipped for a second and he set his shoulders back. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

She took another step towards him. “You’re scared that Snow White will find out how you gave it to me good all those years ago and won’t want anything to do with you.” 

“Bianca…” Bigby really was growling now, he could feel the heat of rage under his skin. “You need to leave.” 

She sauntered a couple steps closer. “I bet all that pining after Princess has got you in knots on the inside. That just can’t be healthy, Bigby.” 

She giggled like it was a joke and it just made him more angry. He didn’t say a word, because he couldn’t deny that she was right, but he hadn’t lived for centuries to not have any impulse control. 

She could feel the cracks in his resolve, the way his fists clenched and teeth ground together almost audibly. Bianca took a moment to study his hands and revel in the memories that were far too old for her liking. She was hoping he wouldn't be stubborn about this, but at least he isn’t giving up easily. She licked her lips and could also taste his arousal in the air, like a true reptile. He was so close. “Do you really think that little miss princess would be alright with you ravishing her?” 

This seemed to genuinely catch Bigby’s attention, so she worked the angle harder. “I know how you like it, Bigby.” She brushed her fingers across his chest and he honestly couldn’t remember when she got so close. “Snow is a accustomed to the gentle touch of a prince...I don’t imagine she will take well to being bent over and fucked within an inch of her life.” 

Bigby sucked in a sharp breath, desperately wanting to remove the nails tracing patterns on his pecs and toss her out. He wanted to pretend what she said wasn’t true. bigby told himself that with Snow he could be gentle, give her all that she wants...but what if he can’t control himself? And then the thought of her with Prince Charming...his vision edged with red and he commanded her; “Stop.” 

Bianca did quite the opposite, leaning in closer. The scent of sex on her was like a poison in his mind. “How long’s it been, Bigby?” Her voice dropped into a sultry octave. “Two years? Three?” 

Oh god, how Bigby wished that was true. It had been so long… 

She quirked her head to the side, a glimmer of actual interest sparkling in the depths of her dark chocolate eyes. “More? Five years maybe?” 

Again, she got no response, Bigby even refused to meet her gaze. She let out a laugh that was part amusement and part disbelief. “It can’t have been a decade.” 

Bigby didn’t know what possessed him, but he answered her at the detriment of his pride. “A little over eight years.” He said meaningfully. Her eyes widened with comprehension, lips falling into a scarlet ‘O’ of surprise. 

Bianca let out a bark of laughter that was a hint malicious. “Are you saying the last time you had sex, is when you fucked me on my hands and knees in that warehouse eight years ago?” 

He didn’t need to respond for her to get her confirmation, she slid her hands over his shoulders to his back and leaned her long body into his. She was so warm, warmer than he remember. Bigby remembered a lot of things about her now; how her escence tasted, and exactly how clever her tongue could be. It had been so very long and here was a woman, a warm, willing, spit fire of a woman hanging on him, ready to be taken. She leaned up, lips nearing his ear and if she got there it was going to be all over. 

Bianca stopped just short of her lips grazing his ear and whispered harshly, even the air from her words pushed him closer. “So for eight years you’ve been pathetically jacking off while Snow was down the hall getting plowed by Prince Charming.” 

Anger hot as an inferno flashed through him and he shoved Bianca back with a snarl that did not sound human in the least. She caught herself on the dining table, and looked over her shoulder with a cruel grin. “Getting a little worked up there, wolfy.” her giggle tapered off into a deep hum as she took him in. His eyes were more yellow than brown now, and she could see his incisors past his curled back sneer. 

“Shut the fuck up.” He snarled at her, hand shooting out with clawed tips to snatch her hair and drag her face to his. Their lips met with a violent crash, and Bianca couldn’t hold back a satisfied keen. 

She leaned hard into the kiss and scraped her teeth against his bottom lip. In retaliation, he nipped at her own lips and pressed his tongue against the tight seam. She hummed in enjoyment, but refused to let him in in an attempt to rile him further. She was successful in her efforts, he grabbed her hips hard and slammed them back against the edge of the desk, tongue slipping into her mouth at her mixed gasp of pain and excitement. 

Bianca clutched at his back, pulling his body as close to hers as she could manage, He could feel the soft press of her breasts against his chest, the curve of her hips under his hands, and he couldn’t ever remember why he had forgone intimacy for so long when it felt so good just to touch someone. To that end, he slid his hands back to take two handfuls of her ass, squeezing hard to make her arch further into him. His lips ached from the pure force behind their kiss, but it was the kind of ache that he needed, the kind that both grounded him and sent him soaring. 

She felt a hard bulge against her thigh and rolled her hips with an animalistic growl, he answered with one of his own and dropped his head to latch on to her neck. Her head tumbled back, much to his pleasure. His teeth scraped along her skin, raising angry red marks that he sucked at with determined lips. It was so good, she couldn’t help but squirm. Her hands dropped to the front of his chest, claws pulling at the fabric of his shirt. She thought for a second that he might not have very many nice shirts, but decided that she didn’t very well give a fuck and dug her claws in before shredding it from shoulder to waist. She peered down to his hard, defined muscles covered with a thick smattering of hair. 

Bigby did not appreciate that very much and gave her collarbone a hard nip that had heat rushing to her chest. Her hips bucked up against his while her hands danced all over his exposed chest, leaving little red welts in her wake. He pressed his hips back, grinding his erection into the ‘v’ at the peak of her thighs. A smile curled his lips as she let out a desperate mewl like a bitch in heat. He pulled away from the skin on her neck, but before she could even start to protest he pulled down the front of her tank top and bra with no preamble. He gave her a truly wicked grin before latching fiercely on the peak of one nipple. 

Bianca’s spine arched, hands weaving in his hair with a vicious grip. “Yes…” she hissed, rewarding him with press of her hips. His teeth grazed both dangerous and sensual against the tender flesh before sucking hard enough that she cried out, for mercy or more she did not know. A pulsing in her core started and she knew that she could take no more of this build up; she left a line of claw marks from his shoulder blades, through his thick chest hair, to the edge of his slacks. 

Just as he switched to the breast he had simply been gripping and pinching with his free hand, her clever hand stole past his boxers to grab his erection. They both moaned at the feel of it, his eyes rolled back in relief for a second before the fire of need doubled and he pulled away from her breast. She pumped him once and his head dropped onto her shoulder, twice and he shuddered bone deep. She was humbled by the all encompassing lust that made the air between them thick with heavy breathes and rumbling moans. At the third languorous pump, he tore away from her, hands rough on her hips as he spun her around and pushed her over the table. 

Hands braced against the wood, she immediately pushed her ass back against him. He chuckled lowly, grabbing the globes of flesh and pulling her back against his cock hard. With a self satisfied chuckle, he growled under his breath. “Eager bitch…” 

She let out a heady laugh and just rolled her hips back in a way that had his head spinning. His claws caught a crease in her shorts and he pulled, the sound of a couple stitches popping made her shout out a protest. He just growled and ripped them nearly in half. 

Bigby wasted no time, pulling aside her thong and sliding his fingers across her wet cunt. He let out a gut deep moan at the feeling, and her head rolled on the table when he pressed hard at her clit. His hands moved quickly, releasing his erection and rubbing the head against her wet lips before just barely slipping into her. She jolted half off the table with a high pitched keen at the sudden fulfillment, her moans hitched as he pushed the rest of the way in her tight heat. 

Bigby had to pause for a moment just to relish in the pull of her body, it was so good that he could have lost it then. He makes a promise to himself that he will never wait this long again before pulling back to slam forward. The movement jolts Bianca further onto the desk and she is writhing in pleasure as Bigby sets a hard pace. Every thrust was like a hammer of ecstasy pounding into her core, her eyes rolled back at the rough treatment, and she swore she could almost feel him in her stomach. 

One of Bigby’s hands slid up her body to twine in her hair, he had her back bowing with a harsh yank. She let out a sound that was half way between a moan and a snarl, red lips curling back over sharp teeth. She muttered incoherently as the quickening in her center grew more intense. “Fuck...fuck yes...Oh!” 

He had to grip her hip tighter with his free hand as she began to buck into his thrusts wildly. The hand in her hair left to clamp around her neck and she got more frantic in response. It was there, throbbing deep in her cunt, she was so ready to fall over the edge. She felt him bend over her, the rasping of his chest hair against her back as he pounded her into the table pushed her that much closer. 

He scraped his teeth against the side of her throat, and squeezed tighter with his other hand. He caught her eyes, and they were as yellow as his own now, her claws had come out and were making deep rivets in the wood grain, but he didn’t care. Bigby’s head dropped back as he felt her walls start to flutter and constrict around him, he picked up the pace and her back pulled into a curve. The pressure in her core doubled in a second and then released all at once, she saw stars and cried out with breathes that she could barely take. 

Bigby wasn’t letting up and she both adored and hated him for it, her pleasure ratcheted up with each thrust into her spasming cunt, but so did her sensitivity. She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes it was so good and she shouted incoherently. “Yes! Yes!...Please...Don’t…” 

He was in heaven, or at least as close as he could get while still standing in his shabby apartment. There was a telling tingle at the base of his shaft, egged on by the blonde woman thrashing below him. His eyes rolled back in his head as her heat clenched hard again and she fucking wailed. Bigby was fairly sure he fucked her feral. 

Suddenly, there were hands scrabbling for purchase against his chest and pushing him back. As soon as he slipped out of her delicious core, she spun around and pushed on his shoulders so that he took a couple steps back. He was about to get rather angry when she followed his strides; she looked like a woman possessed, a fire in her eyes that was like a super nova compared to the previous fire of lust. She bit down on his collar bone and raked her nails down his chest. The rest of her followed her hands down until she was kneeling in front of him. Bigby’s head was still reeling as she gripped the base of his cock and with the most wicked look he has ever seen, dragged her tongue from base to tip without breaking his gaze. 

He watched enraptured as her essence from his cock collected on her tongue. He was the first one to look away, head rolling back and a deep groan issuing from his throat. “Oh...Fuck…” 

Bianca chuckled at his reaction, which was a sin in itself since it sent bone shivering vibrations wracking through his body. Her lips enveloped the head, sucking and swirling her tongue like the tease she was. His hand weaved into her hair, pushing at her head insistently, but not with enough force to choke her. He was growling under his breath, each one punctuated with an expletive. The tight seal of her lips slid down almost to the base of his considerable length and when her cheeks hollowed out on the back draw, he howled like the wolf he is. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she tasted herself on his shaft, mixed with his precum. He smelled amazing like this, just on the brink of losing it and calling out like a feral dog. She laved at his cock with her dexterous tongue, relishing the pure depravity of the act. She had him subject to her whim and that knowledge was a heady drug to her system. A hand came up to cup and roll his balls and she could tell he almost lost it as his hips bucked desperately. 

He could feel the smugness rolling off her in waves, but with a mouth like that he couldn’t blame her. It was just so good… The coil in his gut was winding tighter and tighter, as fucking satisfying as it would have been to finish in her mouth -to watch her choke a little, some drops of his seed slipping out the corners of her lips still around his cock- he pulled her away by her hair and hauled her up to eye level. To be level with his intense gaze meant that she was up on her tip toes, torso arched beautifully, and the little struggle in her expression was the perfect accent to the picture. 

Bigby half threw her into the closest wall, stepping in to pin her there before she could make a move. She could feel the tip of his cock smear against the insides of her thighs. She didn’t have a moment to think before his hand came down to clamp on her thigh like a vice, pulling it up to press into her chest. Her tendons stretched deliciously and she could feel exactly how exposed she was. 

He slammed into her with more force than she thought she could take. His thrusts were violent and unrelenting, she could barely manage to draw breath as she felt herself racing towards climax again. His teeth latched on to her neck, leaving a plethora of bruises and broken skin. He crashed his lips into hers and when he pulled back to look her in the eyes as he brutally fucked her she felt herself draw tighter around him. 

The sensation of her core pulsing around him was enough to make him howl, he could feel himself starting to fall apart. The slamming of his hips became more desperate, and she cried out in response, a string of ‘fuckfuckfuck’ falling from her lips. 

A change in his angle set the base of his cock grinding against her clit, and that is all it took for Bianca to plummet towards the edge. She thrashed and wailed, bright spots lit up her vision and her center was wound so tight that she could feel the ridges of his cock as his thrust stuttered. He couldn’t hold back any longer and with a roar of his own, he pumped into her hard, spilling his seed deep within her. 

The pair finally stilled, skin slick with sweat and breath coming hard against each other’s lips. Bigby’s head dropped to her shoulder as he let her leg lower to simply rest around his hip. She let out an immensely satisfied sigh, and without a word Bigby picked up her other leg to carry her the short distance to his arm chair. 

He lowered to sit on the chair, Bianca winced slightly at the motion shifting him inside her. Once settled, she gingerly raised her hips to let him slip out of her. They both gasped at the tender lulls of pleasure and exhaustion, she could feel some of his cum drip out of her to pool on his lower abdomen. 

The sensation seemed to bring him back to the world of thought and he groaned, “Oh fuck...I came inside you.” He had a rather terrifying image of little wolfish dragons flying around and it felt like he had been socked in the gut with dread. 

Bianca chuckled and dropped a kiss on one of the marks she left on his chest. “Don’t get yourself all worked up, I got some of those Mundo pills. The kind that keep you from getting knocked up.” 

His brows tugged down and he pulled her face up to look at him. “Those work on us?” 

“Yeah,” She smirked at him. “As long as I am not a five story tall dragon.” 

They both laughed at that and she sat back and gave him an odd look of affection before climbing off his lap. He watched her very pleasing form as she wandered around the room, picking up pieces of clothing. Bigby almost laughed at the slight limp in her stride. 

She picked up her ruined shorts and glared at him, “Really?” 

He just shrugged, not looking apologetic in the least. She threw them at his face and instead picked up his discarded boxers, scowling as she pulled them on. Once dressed, she arched her back in a stretch that Bigby very much appreciated. 

That dangerous look was back in her eyes, and Bigby could practically see her building the walls back up. She sauntered over towards the window, “Well that was an excellent way to spend the night. Lets do it again sometime.” 

Bigby’s satisfied smile faded as he thought of Snow, and guilt bit at his heart. It was stupid, they weren’t even together, but he knew she was the one for him. Bianca must have seen the conflict in his eyes, and came over to sit on the arm of his chair. He looked up when a manicured hand landed on his shoulder. 

“I won’t tell a soul, you know that.” She gave him the closest to a warm smile that he has ever seen out of her. “But don’t think for a second that this will go on for a moment after you finally suck it up and tell Snow how you feel. I’m no homewrecker.” 

He chuckled and nodded. “Yeah...thanks.” 

Bianca leaned down and placed an uncharacteristically sweet kiss on his cheek, “Us monsters have to stick up for each other.” 

He watched as she rose and moved back towards the window. “Don’t you dare try to fly out of here, Bianca.” 

A bout of laughter escaped her red lips. “Calm down there, Sheriff. I’m just taking the fire escape.” She slipped halfway out of the window before turning back to him. “And my charges?” 

He let out a heavy sigh. “Looks like you got away from me again.” 

She gave him a sly smile. “Excellent, I will be out of town this time tomorrow.” 

He watched as she climbed the rest of the way out of the window, pausing for a second on the fire escape to look up at the few stars that were visible in the city sky. Bigby could see the wildness in her eyes, the thrill of independence and he knew that even if he wanted to, he would never be able to tether her to this town. It would break her spirit, the spirit of the homelands was still alive in her, it is just a shame that most couldn’t see it. 

Bianca turned back to him, that vicious smile glinting in the neon lights from across the street. She looked like sin and sex once again, but Bigby knew her true character went much deeper. “See you next year, Bigby.” 

“See you next year.” 

  



End file.
